Alpha Omnibenevo Majoris XIV
Alpha Omnibenevo Majoris XIV is a Universe inhabited by the Crimson Commies. It is also where Zach comes from. It also has two Unique features that make it different. The so called "Crimson Universe" gets its nickname from its very deep red color that comes from the "Kurenaioto Effect" and it also has a very dark sky, but it also provides light from the "Binaria Effect" Its capital, Baten Kaito, is the head of the universe and serves as a "home base" for the Consuls where their living spaces, food distributiion, water distribution, and utilities are to serve them. Baten Kaito also serves as a community center for entertainment for the Crimson Commies. History Unknown to its creation, Alpha Omnibenevo Majoris XIV and its unified inhabitants continue to this day to figure out the creation of this Universe and will eventually find out the true answer. Even with the creation being unknown the Crimson Commies live in peace and harmony presently and discover and create new knowledge and send out Consuls to share the new found knowledge and come back to study and to continue to discover what is to come. Government The Crimson Commune serves to give most of the importance to its people and to eliminate existing social Classes. Originally there was no currency, but to keep with interdimensional trade with the other realms The Crimson Commune developed a credit that the Government can only control and circulates it in a complicated fashion to keep with the abolishment of social classes. It came to be known as the Crimson Open Interdimensional Notes or "COIN". Through the process of abolishing the social class was to not use the currency with society. If you provide for the research or the distribution of the knowledge you are able to have the entertainment and needs met at the capital. Although if you do not live the capital and live in the outskirts then you provide the utilities and food for the capital consuls and like the capital consuls all utilities, housing, and human needs are provided. Also entertainment is provided. There is a policing system for the working society so that people just stop working and only go for entertainment. So if you work less than 40 hours a week and is over the age of 18 you can be charged a fine on the first offense and the second offense will be charged with Political Misconduct for not providing for society and a higher fine. If you do not for a third time you have to serve time in jail while your family now has to work to cover for you. ("Fines" in this realm is exchanged with 10-30 more hours of required work.) If you are under the age of 18 then you will choose your main job you want to work as and train, you also have the chance to change to a different job if you would like to before you are 18. Basic education is also providing through learning the language, grammar, mathematics, and basic science due to excessive learning will not be useful to your job. (Unlike Earth. Twenty Seventh Universe Retards.) Usual living is provided in size based on family size and the same for utilities, food, water, etc. Religion Religion is free to be a part of the Crimson Commie Society. In fact most religion contribute to the society to serve in the medical district such as hospitals, therapy, etc. There is also a ban of spreading influence of religion due to by popular vote so raise in violence and protest will not happen.Category:Realms